


Afterlife // Rantaro's Ghost

by enMelodize



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enMelodize/pseuds/enMelodize
Summary: Rantaro died. He knew that when he found himself sleeping in a pool of his own cold blood. So, why can Rantaro fly through walls all of a sudden? And—what's this about Kaede being his killer?-[basically a fanfic about the deceased students as ghosts :)]





	Afterlife // Rantaro's Ghost

My head ached.

Like, _ached_.

It was the kind of pain that couldn't be remedied by rubbing the spot. Actually, it just made it worst, so I learnt pretty quickly not to touch it.

I had no clue as to what hit my head to make it ache. Once it landed, I was out cold. But even in my dying state, I didn't see my attacker. Only now, sitting on the edge of a podium, did I know the truth.

My killer was **Kaede Akamatsu **.****

 

   
☆★☆

 

  
My body didn't move. My mouth didn't speak. My lungs didn't breathe. There, I slept soundly in a pool of my own blood. Although, I wasn't asleep.

 

 _I was dead_.

 

The feeling of dying was really weird. The impact that struck into my skull cracked like lighting, leaving the pain to fade into a long-lasting sting. I felt my body shut down, not responding to my mental screams. From there, I tumbled onto the floor, left to die.

My story ended pretty quickly, making me the first victim of this killing harmony. Time began drizzling on without me, and without any consciousness, I let it happen. Lifelessly, my eyes drifted shut...

  
Only for them to flutter back open again.

  
Somehow—someway, I had awoken back on the floor. However, before I even came back to my senses, the horrendous smell of blood came stinging up my nose. But when I tried to get away from the odour, a burning sensation ripped right through my entire core. My body burned as my soul was being peeled away from my body in a bright, golden glow.

I felt like screaming. The pain intensified more, and more, and more, until suddenly; a cold wash of relief flew over me. The pain vanished as my soul dislodged it's self from the ground, leaving a fresh corpse to go cold on the floor. The realisation hit quicker than any kind of shot put could.

 

 

 _I was a ghost_.

 

 

In my disarray, the library doors burst open as students towered over my dead body. Some had averted their gaze in disgust, while others stared in horror. It was embarrassing and made me feel awkward when they started touching my corpse for clues.

During the designated investigation time, I tried to see if anyone could see me. I poked people, shouted at them, and got up into their faces. But whenever I did, they rushed right through me, sending a cold shiver down my spine. Although, even if they did see me, nobody would have had the time to stop. The clock was ticking.

The atmosphere thickened up real quick. Everyone lost trust in each other and the group started falling apart fast. _That_ was when the reality of this situation really kicked in for me. _Someone in this room killed me_. That's a 1 out of 15 chance of guessing my killer correctly. Jesus Christ.

But in all honesty, _I really wanted to know who killed me_. I watched everyone gather clues and create their individual theories. I created my own too, of course. I had suspect's, but nothing too solid.

 

Kokichi? This one speaks for itself.

Korekiyo? A little out there, but he was kinda suspicious.

Tenko? I mean, she _did_ hate all men.

 

And then there were people on the other side of the spectrum; the people who I thought could have never killed me.

 

Kaede was definitely on this list. She kept the entire group together, so there was really no way she'd try to kill me.

Kirumi was a maid! She helped me with my requests and trusted me, so I highly doubt she could have done anything to me.

Tsumugi was just a cosplayer, but she looked the most scared out of all of us here. She couldn’t hurt a fly, so I doubt she could ever kill anyone at all.

 

But in reality, I knew it could have been anyone. And by the time the trial rolled by, _I was eager_.

 

 

  
Everyone poured into a trial that would inevitably result in someone's death. The air was scary as everyone moved to an assigned podium. I had one, too, but it was filled up with a memorial picture, signifying I was dead. Although, standing anywhere else felt weird, so I ended sitting on my podiums bench. From there, I watched as everyone argued over who my murderer was. It was time.

 

 

  
It had been about an hour into the trial before our first real suspect was made. Put into the spotlight first was _Shuichi Saihara_ , _the Ultimate Detective_.

  
He had remained quiet about the camera intervals. Not only that, but now, _he wasn't even talking_. Evidence was pinned to him.

I didn't believe Shuichi was the culprit. It just.. didn't feel right. It felt wrong, but..

Shuichi looked **pained**. Within his aura, you could tell he was conflicted. Everyone had already placed their bets on Saihara, and soon, they were going to vote for him. But even then, he didn't speak. Shuichi's heart remained silent, until suddenly..

 

  
Kaede's soft words filled the room.

 

  
" _No way_. _There has to be something else that we can discuss_. _We just gotta think_...

 _Right_ , _Shuichi_?

 _Shuichi_... _Even though you're not the culprit_ , _you've been quiet for a while_.

 _It's because you realised something_ , _huh_?

 _ **You're scared to reveal the truth**_."

 

 

Shuichi's reaction to this was nothing less than horror. " _I thought so_." She concluded.

She whimpered—and begged.

 

" _Please_... _face the truth_."

 

She begged, and begged, and begged, and begged. Her soul cried out for the truth, and she wanted to hear it more than anything. _She didn't want her wish to go unresolved_. Looking Shuichi in the eyes, her voice was soft as she waited for him to finish her sentence.

 

  
" _The culprit of this incident is_..."

 

  
At that moment, Shuichi let lose the saddest look I had ever seen in my life. The inner turmoil in his heart looked like it tenfold in size. He spared a glance at my podium before his gaze fell onto Kaede. That was when he had up his mind. His words were unwavering. His mind was clear.

 

"... _ **The culprit is Kaede**_."

 

 

  
...Lies.

 

It's all lies...

 

How many more lies do we have to go through before we finally get the truth?

 

I felt my knuckles turn white as I froze in time. My eyes widened as my head spun. _Kaede_? The person I connected with the most during my time here.. _was my killer_? Not to mention the detail everyone's missed during the trial... No.. there was just no way.

A hush fell over the courtroom before everything fell into complete dismay. I don't think anyone believed Shuichi, and I don't blame them. _She was our hope_. _She was our truth_. But Kaede stayed silent. Kaede didn't move. This was only part one of her plan.

And she wasn't going to settle for a simple confession. _She wanted to truth_.

 

  
" _Pfft_... _ahahahaha_! _Just kidding_!

 _Right_ , _Shuichi_?"

 

 

But she wasn't kidding. And neither was Shuichi.

 

" ** _No_** , **_I definitely wasn't joking around_**. **_Kaede definitely killed Rantaro_**."

 

Shuichi's words broke the air. His words were placed perfectly as he pulled the loose threads together effortlessly. The shot put, the books, the cameras, _everything_. Even the fact that her conviction of murder was only in an attempt save everyone, _and an attempt to kill the mastermind_.

 

  
It's weird, really. Although he didn't seem so reliable at first.. Shuichi really was cut out to be the _Ultimate Detective_.

 

  
I wasn’t known for being someone who cried. Heck, I wasn’t known for being someone who showed any other emotion except my carefree self. That’s how I wanted it. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t let a tear drain.

 

Shuichi, who apparently didn’t have as much control as me, was sobbing uncontrollably under the cover of his hat.

 

  
" _But it's all my fault_.

 _That's why she set that trap_.

 _It's all my fault_. _She trusted my detective skills_ , _and I screwed it up_."

 

  
Shuichi's chocked out the last sentence painfully. And for the first time tonight, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for something I didn't do. _If only I wasn't so fucking useless_. _If only I had actually stuck to my words and ended this stupid game_. But " _if only_ " wasn't good enough. Because now, I was dead.

 

 

" _Stop_... _That's not true_.

 _Please_ , _don't say it's your fault_...

 _It'll be harder for me_...

 _None of this is your fault_! _It's mine_!

 _Everything's my fault_!!!"

 

 

Kaede screamed into the air, only for it to be covered by Monokuma's obnoxious laugh. _This was Monokuma's idea of entertainment_ , I reminded myself. _He found pleasure out of this_. It made me want to kill the mastermind as much as Kaede did.

 

  
Kaede....

 

  
This wasn't Kaede's fault. If someone didn't die, _everyone_ would have. _Even if I was the one to die, I_ _didn't care_. **_She sacrificed herself_** , while I only tried to protect myself.

 

  
... _There's no way I could hate someone as courageous and brave like her_.

 

  
_She doesn't deserve this_.. _at all_...

 

  
_Even if she did kill me_..

 

  
_But now_ ,

 

  
Monokuma's horrid and high-pitched voice rung throughout the courtroom. In an instant, a wooden hammer was in his hand. Slamming it down courtroom style, he placed his guilty judgement. This small action is what sealed her fate.

 

" _IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME_!"

 

  
_**Kaede was going to die**_.

 

  
☆★☆

 

  
A shackle connected to rope flew down from the ceiling, grasping onto Kaede's neck and ripping her into the air. Shuichi reached a hand out to save her—but it was too late. _Kaede was gone_.

Hoisted into the air, Kaede was dropped onto an enormous piano dressed with roses, thorns and clocks. Monokuma appeared in a tuxedo of black, seeming to be the conductor of this performance of death. The show was about to start, and we were the audience.

Monokuma waved his baton, and Kaede started to move. Ropes connected to her neck lifted her up and down, making her play a melody with her body. She hanged there—barely by her toes. She struggled under the rope and clenched her hands to her neck. Chocking our a cough, the ropes moved faster.

  
_She's suffocating_ , I thought. _She's dying_ , I thought. But it didn't matter. Nobody could see my tears anyways.

  
Her feet played the fingers as the rope guided her over the keys. The music she played gradually turned off-key and disturbing. It wasn't until I realised what song she was playing that I choked.

 _Flea Waltz_. A beginner piano song first learnt by beginner students. And she was butchering the performance. Monokuma was mocking her title as the Ultimate Pianist.

The Monokuma audience booed in disgust as she went faster, still playing at her horrible tone. They began throwing stones at her dangling body.

Rocks. They were throwing rocks at her. They belted her, her body still being strangled by the chain. Kaede moved up and down so quickly that she found it hard to breathe. She turned purple as her eyes swirled.

 

  
I just wanted it to stop.

  
End her suffering already.

 

...

 

  
_Monokuma's baton stopped moving_.

 

  
Kaede's body swayed lifelessly on the rope, the cable creaking under the weight of her neck. The song had finished, but Kaede didn't survive that long. Kaede was dead.

 

...

 

The spiked piano started to close with Kaede inside of it. It pierced her motionless body, making her blood pour from her petite frame. In the process, Monodam was decapitated, but I couldn't care less. Blood splattered out onto the audience. It splashed my face—or would've. I stood in shock, letting silent but angry tears fall.

 

 

 

 _Why did Kaede have to die_?

 

 

 

She was the last person who deserved this. She gave me the strength to try and defeat the mastermind. I admired her courageous and strong spirit. She was the one who made me not fall into despair. She was the only one I could truly trust, and I feel like she trusted me. So why did Kaede have to die?

 

  
Why did Kaede have to die? Why did Kaede have to die? Why _did Kaede have to die why did Kaede have to die why did Kaede have to **die why did Kaede have to die why did Kaede have to die why did Kaede have to die why did**_

 

  
— **What is that**?

 

  
From inside the piano, an ominous, golden light beamed out from inside its creases. It shone brighter, and brighter, and brighter until a soft grunt could be heard. _Is that_ —?!

 

No, it couldn't be.

 

There's no possible way.

 

Without control of my body, I bolted towards the piano. Wiping away tears, I panted uncontrollably. No, it's impossible. It can't be.

 

  
_But it was_.

 

  
The harsh ray of light started to die down as someone struggled to crawl out of the piano. She scuffled, but managed to get out. Feet last, she paused when she realised she was floating in the air. She started descending to the floor, staring up at the piano in confusion. When she landed, she sunk into the floor.

Quickly, her gaze searched her arms and her chest before she slowly wrapped her hands around her neck.

"What..? She murmured, looking around. "Where... is this?" She inspected her surroundings before her eyes caught a pair of dark blue sneakers. From there, her gaze slowly trailed up, staring into my eyes. Her iris's turned a petrified pink.

"I don't know for sure," I continued, offering a small but sad smile, "but I think it's called the afterlife."

She stared into my eyes, not daring to break eye-contact. Her eyes started to shine as her bottom lip wobbled. "Ran...taro..?"

" **RANTARO**!!" She screamed, getting off the ground and running towards my feet. She bowed to the ground, letting out a muffled and tear-filled cry.

" ** _RANTARO_** , **I'M** — **I'M SO SORRY**!! **I was stupid** , **and in a blindful attempt I ended up killing you**!! **I was aiming for the mastermind** — **I was trying to save everyone** , **including you** , **but I failed**!! **From the bottom of my heart** , **I beg for your forgiveness**. **I know you'll never forgive me** , **and I don't blame you** — **I killed you for god's sake**. **But please** , **don't hate me**!!" She blubbered into the air, using her hand to hold back coughs.

Holding back the urge to cry, I leant down on my knee, extending a hand.

And with the clearest, happiest tone I could muster, I smile. " _How could I hate the girl who's given me so much hope_?"

Kaede sobbed louder as she stared at my smile. Rejecting my hand, she ran into my arms and pulled me in for a teary hug. I embraced back, letting her tears sink into my jumper. I didn't really care. I was just happy I got to see her again.

 

After a heartfelt moment, Kaede's tears started to rest. She wiped her eyes, trying her best to compose herself. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay." I smile, "Are you fine now?"

She nodded, lowered her head again. "I'm really, really, really sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and jump to conclusions. I'm—"

 

" _Aaargh_! _Shut up_! **_SHUT_**! **_UP_**! _You all just need to **SHUT UP**_!!!"

 

A masculine voice boomed over Kaede's soft words, stopping her in her tracks. Turning our heads, we found the outburst coming from the students who were watching Akamatsu's execution. Without words, Kaede ran towards the crowd.

His vociferation roared throughout the entire room. Everyone fell silent.

 

" _Every single one of you_... _and your meek little complaints_... _You're pissing me the hell off_!!! _But the one who's pissed me off the most_...

 

 _Is you_ , _Shuichi_!!!"

 

" _What_?" Shuichi gaped from his seat on the floor. He held his hands up in retaliation before Kaito pounded Shuichi on the cheek with his fist.

 

But Kaito... why did you-?

 

"Kaito, **STOP**!" Kaede cried as she ran to Shuichi's side. "It's—it's not his fault, it's mine! Please, don't blame him!!"

"Kaede, it's.. it's no use. No one can see us."

 

" _Clench your teeth_! _Didn't you hear what Kaede said_?! _She said_... _she believed in you_! _That she passed her wish onto you_!"

" _But what the hells wrong with you_?! _You didn't say a damn thing to Monokuma_! _You call yourself a man_!?!?"

 

"Kaito..." Kaede whispered through tears.

 

Kaito's yells disappeared into thin air as Shuichi remained silent, adverting eye contact under the cover of his hat. Kaito clicked his tongue.

 

"... _What's the matter_? _Say something already_. _I just hit you_! _Aren't you pissed off_!? _What's you're problem_?"

 

" _Enough_ , _Kaito_." Interrupted Kirumi.

" _Shuichi_... _are you okay_?" Tsumugi panicked as she ran up to him.

"... _I'm fine_ ," Shuichi replied. He paused, listened to the continuing conversation around him. That's when he spoke up.

" _Sorry_ , _you should all go ahead without me_."

"... _Why_? _Is there a reason you wish to stay in a place like this_." K1-BO questioned with curiosity.

" _I just want to be alone for a while. Just for a little bit_."

" _Shuichi_... _don't beat yourself up_ , ' _kay_?" Tenko comforted as everyone boarded the elevator.

" _Being a tad bit insensitive is important for survival_. _It helps one avoid suicidal thoughts_." Korekiyo added.

And slowly, one by one, everyone stepped into the elevator, except...

 

....

 

" _Shuichi_... _I dunno how well you knew Kaede_... _But why don't you try going to her ultimate lab_? _Understand_? _There's only one way to get through this awful feeling_. _If anyone's gonna help you_ , _it'll be her_... _in your memories_."

 

And with those words, Kaito stepped into the lift. It started up, taking everyone in it back to the surface. Shuichi sat on the floor in silence.

He sat there for a while, before suddenly, he jumped onto his feet and headed for the elevator.

 

Kaede turned towards me. "..Where do you think he's going..?"

 

"..."

 

"I think he's going to your lab."

 

 

☆★☆

 

  
Shuichi walked through the school briskly before carefully pushing open the Ultimate Pianist's Lab door. He looked around, before walking over to the piano. He ran his hand over the silky top, taking in its form.

 

" _Ah_ , _that reminds me_.. _The song that Kaede was talking about_..." Shuichi pondered, before suddenly, " _Of course_! _It must be here somewhere_!" He ran towards the bookcase filled with stacks of DVDs, looking for something specific.

 

Although I didn't hear it, I'm sure I saw Kaede's heart skip a beat. She walked over beside him as he continued sorting through the discs, before she whispered the words, "Clair de Lune.." Just as she said that, Shuichi gasped in exhilaration as he pulled out a CD with delight.

With the CD in hand, he walked over to the shelf and put the disc into the music player. And what filled the room was... a soft, warming melody, engulfing my heart. It felt as beautiful as moonlight shining down on still waters. Yes.. it's just like Kaede described it.

I felt my mind zone out and body go numb, being completely submerged in the pianic melody.

With the music coursing through Shuichi's soul, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stood there, taking in the songs every soft, precious key. His mouth opened, before slowly..

 

" _Yeah_... _I'll try_. _I don't know if I can do it_ , _but_...” Looking at the piano, Shuichi's eyes turned sharp. " _No_ , _I'll do it_! _I have to believe in myself_."

 

I looked over towards Kaede, but she was already crying. This declaration.. this decision.. he was bringing up something from one of their past conversations. Kaede covered her mouth to conceal the coughs.

 

" _I won't be afraid anymore_. _I will face the truth_... _for everyone's sake_. _I won't give up_... _for you're sake_ , _Kaede_. _I promise_. _From the bottom of my heart_ , _I promise you Kaede_."

 

She started blubbering louder. Kaede walked up next to Shuichi before wiping her eyes from tears.

 

"Yup, that's our promise. I'm leaving everything to you, Shuichi."

Her last words came out as sobs.

"...Goodbye."

 

 

 

I'm not sure how long Shuichi was in that classroom for, but it could have been for hours. Clair de Lune's melody played on repeat as Saihara silently pondered. In the meantime, Kaede and I relaxed in the music, small talking the hours away.

 

 

  
"...So, what do we do now..?" Kaede whispered softly as outer moonlight caught on her dark blue undertones. Her eyes twinkled, ignoring the shadows the night had created.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. I really didn't know what to do now that I was a ghost. _I never planned to die in the first place_. "I guess we're just onlookers at this point. The only thing we can do is watch.. and hope no one joins us.."

Kaede exhaled, hopping up from the ground we were both resting on. Waltzing over to the piano, she sat down onto the seat, sinking into its leather. Wait.. _sinking into it_?

She delicately ran her hands over the keys like they were precious diamonds. She yearned to press those keys, but in her heart, she knew she couldn't. Wouldn't her hands just go through the keys?

She sighed, focused intently on her hands. She placed them ever so lightly over the white spaces. Then, Shuichi had dropped a CD to the ground, causing it to clatter on the floor, while also causing a jarring noise to play in the piano. Kaede jumped, somehow pressing her fingers into the piano. BIIING.

 

She stopped, then poked the piano. BING. Again, she pressed it twice. BING BING.

 

..

...

....

 

BING BING BING BING _BIIIING_.

 

"RaNTarO!!" She screeched, looking the most confused I've ever seen her. "I, you—can you... **_DO YOU SEE THIS_**??" Mystified by the physics, she continued pressing the keys, leaving quiet dings to float in the air. She looked at the keys, then back to me, then back at the keys respectively.

 

"I... can? But.." I looked over to an unfazed Shuichi. "Can he?"

 

Kaede started banging the keys again. And as to answer my question, her unharmonious notes gained no attention from Shuichi.

"Maybe we can move stuff, and it only moves in our reality..? But, in the real world, it doesn't move?"

To test my theory, I picked up a random CD from the shelf. As guessed, it moved effortlessly, but the copy I held in my hand was transparent, unlike the solid copy still on the shelf.

"Then, why can we fly through walls and float and stuff?"

"Maybe it's simply an act of mind over matter." I huffed.

Kaede groaned through her teeth before rubbing her temple. "I've only been dead for a of couple hours and I already hate ghost physics."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. Shuichi finally began finishing up and put away the CDs, before stammering out of the room. Left in the room alone were Kaede and I.

 

"Geez.." Kaede sighed. "Do ghosts even sleep? Sweat? Eat?"

She walked over towards the windowsill, taking in the moonlight. "What next?" She whispered.

Walking over to the windowsill, I rested my elbows on the surface. It was silent—but I decided to break that.

"Kaede... There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I wanted to mention it before, but you looked too devestated—so I didn't mention it."

She looked taken back. "...Oh, okay. What was it that you wanted to say?" She whispered in her soft, peaceful voice.

I took in a deep breath. Staring straight into those warm, melodic, mountbatten pink eyes, I mentally prepared myself.

 

 

"It's about the shot put ball—the one that you had rolled down the bookcase.. I wasn't killed by a shot put ball, or at least, _I wasn't killed by your shot put ball_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This here will be my first ever story posted on AO3, so there's that. I really, really, REALLY want to write more chapters on this, but I'm scared this is just a silly idea that no one will like. I hope people like it! In later chapters, they won't dangle on as long in the trials as it did in Kaede's case [except in trial 6]. She was just a really important character to Rantaro! It'll be more focused on deceased character interactions with each other ;) P.S, I'm really sorry if my writing style in this is terrible! The paragraphs are so long and they drag out for ages, and I hate it. AAAAAAAA. I just hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me ;)


End file.
